Set Fire
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: After Hermione loses her memory, her husband and children must work to make her recall the important details of the last 8 years of her life married to Harry Potter, and to figure out what truly happened the night that Hermione lost her memory.
1. Chapter 1

I've actually just finished another one of my fics! I'm really happy to put this piece up. I'm not sure how often I am going to update this story, because Hockey season is about to start, and I have to balance 5 in the morning practices with way too much homework... :( Anyways, I really hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter. Please review, so I know that I've done a good job. I want to let everyone know from the get-go, that the rating might change. Right now, I don't plan on adding any R rated material, but it may be added if I'm in the mood!

* * *

><p>The first thing she thought was that her head hurt. It <em>really<em> hurt. No pain potion on the Earth was going to stop the blinding pain in the front of her head. With strong protest, her eyes fluttered open.

"She's awake!" a feminine voice called.

Five sets of steps rapidly came towards her. As the world around her came into focus, she realized that four pairs of green eyes and one pair of brown were watching her expectantly.

Harry, she realized, was sitting in a chair leaning over her. With him, three children with the same dark hair climbed onto the bed she was laying in.

"Hermione," he said with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

She frowned and cleared her throat, "I'm… fine."

The man mirrored her frown, "Can I get you anything? Water, maybe?"

"Harry… What's going on?" she looked at the children, "Whom do these children belong to?"

The man's eyes – so beautiful – widened. He stood up quickly, taking the children from the bed and telling them to play somewhere else, "Poppy!" he hollered.

A stout woman hurried over to the girl on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"She's lost her memory! _Do_ something!"

"Mr. Potter, you knew this was a possibility."

"No, Poppy. You said she might not remember the accident, not that she would forget Teddy, James, Albus and Lily!"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, what's going on? You're scaring me. Why are we at Hogwarts? We shouldn't be here! We'll get caught!"

The dark haired man fell miserably into the chair, with his head in his hands.

"Hermione," Poppy began, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember… I… Bellatrix Lestrange… Where's Ron? Harry, is he okay? We need to leave. Snape is going to catch us here, Harry! We need to leave!" She sat up and as she straightened her back, she felt and odd weight at her belly.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered… "Do you remember anything _at all_ after that?"

"No…" She felt the weight in confusion, and lifted the nightshirt to reveal a firm and noticeable bump. She brought her right hand to it, curiously. "Am I… How… I've never… What?" she choked.

Harry sat beside her on the bed, putting his hand to her belly. It was strange to feel it there. Not because it was wrong, but because it felt too right.

"Hermione, I need to tell you a few things. You are going to be shocked, but I need you to be ready for what I am going to tell you." He took her left hand from under the covers. "You're married, Hermione."

"Wh-What? I'm only eighteen. I would never-"

"To me, Hermione. You're married to me." He put his left hand in hers.

"That's not funny, Harry-"

"We have four children, a fifth on the way. You're twenty-six. We defeated Voldemort eight years ago. You work as the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I work for the Auror department. Three days ago, someone stunned you from behind and you fell down a flight of stairs. You fractured your skull."

Hermione soon realized that Harry was being serious, and blackness was all she recalled.

* * *

><p>The next time she awoke, four pairs of eyes were looking straight into hers. She shot up quickly.<p>

"Mummy?" asked one of the children, climbing onto her lap, "Why is Daddy so sad?"

"Mummy," the second one whined, "I'm scared. Me and James and Teddy thought you were never gonna wake up."

The youngest gurgled incoherently.

"Al, Dad told us she was going to be fine," the oldest said.

Her heart felt weak and she found herself hugging the children to her chest.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. And she was. She was sorry she couldn't remember her children. She was sorry that she couldn't remember marrying her husband.

Harry walked in, just then.

"James, Albus, Teddy, Lily, be careful with your mother. You don't want to hurt your little sister, do you?"

All three boys shook their heads no. The girl stared blankly.

Harry sat down beside his wife, a look of sadness on his face. It hurt her, so very much.

"Hermione," he said, "Poppy said that you could come home today. They found a temporary replacement for your job. We're going home, today."

Hermione sunk into her pillows, "Harry, what is home? Where do… we live?"

Harry took her hand in his and stroked it gently, "We live in Godric's Hallow, love… My parent's house."

Hermione stared confusedly. It was so odd for him to call her that. "Oh."

"Come on kids," Harry smiled, "Let's get mummy home safe and sound."

The family stepped into a nearby fireplace.

"Potter Residence," Harry annunciated.

James and Albus immediately ran to play with their toys on the floor of the living room. Teddy climbed the stairs to be like a normal eight year old and ignore his brothers. Lily stared at Hermione blankly before babbling again.

"I know that the house looks pretty small from the outside. It obviously isn't. Mostly because the space has been magically stretched. You did that, you know. Well, over here," Harry said as he led her, "Is the kitchen. This is the downstairs bathroom. The library."

Hermione stopped in awe and stared, "Your parents had a lot of books, Harry."

He smiled sadly – he seemed to be doing that a lot, "A lot of these are yours too, 'Mione. This is the dining room, and the play room." He led her up narrow stairs, "James's room is right here and Albus's room is straight across, here, and Teddy's room is right here. This is the Nursery, the study, and the upstairs bathroom. And this… this is our bedroom."

Hermione stepped inside, taking in the room around her. The walls were a creamy eggshell blue. There was a mahogany desk, dresser, vanity and a king sized canopy bed with side tables at either end. She opened a set of pocket doors, which revealed a large walk-in closet with plenty of clothes and other things. She stepped out and opened another set of doors, which held a master bath.

On the dresser, Hermione noticed a slew of wizarding photographs. In one, Harry and Hermione were dancing in autumn, a picture she realized looked exactly like one of Harry's parents. Another was the two of them on a park bench, with a heavily pregnant Hermione and Harry holding Teddy on his knees. The toddler was squirming and Hermione was rubbing her tummy while the snow fell.

"That was when you were pregnant with James," Harry said quietly.

The next was a photo of their handfasting. After that was a picture of Teddy and James with Ron. There was a picture of Albus in a high chair with Hermione feeding him. The next was of Harry holding Lily.

She put her hand to her forehead, begging her brain to allow her to remember the home that she was sure that she lived in.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible person."

He frowned and hugged her tightly, "It's okay, 'Mione. Things happen. It's… It's not your fault. Understand?"

"It is, Harry! I'm an atrocious person. I can't even remember my sons and daughter. I can't remember giving birth to three children or raising four! They must hate me. I'm an awful mother."

"No," Harry said firmly. He held her hands tightly, and kissed her forehead, "You are a wonderful mother. Now let's eat some dinner." They went to the kitchen and Harry began to pull out some pans.

Hermione stared at her feet. "Can I help? I… I don't want to be a burden."

Harry laughed. "It's okay. You usually cooked anyway. I'll make your favorite tonight, to celebrate you coming back home."

Hermione nodded unsure.

"Why don't you go play with the kids?" Harry suggested, nudging her towards the living room.

* * *

><p>Soon, the table was set for the family of six and Harry called for everyone to come to the kitchen for dinner. Harry had cooked her favorite meal, just as he had said. Rice pilaf with steak sirloins and stir fry vegetables steamed on the table with cheesy macaroni for Al and Lily.<p>

"Dad," James started with his mouth full of rice, "Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur gave Dom a training broom for her birthday, since she's six now. Can't I get one too?"

"James," Harry began, putting down the spoon that he was feeding Lily with. She stared at the spoon before pointing at it.

"What's the magic word?" Hermione finished.

Harry silenced and looked straight at her.

"You… remembered?"

Hermione frowned. "I… don't know."

Harry nodded, but couldn't help the grin that adorned his face.

Pretty soon, everyone was full, and they all parted ways until bed. Harry and Hermione led James and Albus to bed. Teddy claimed he didn't need tucking in, and was in his room. Lily had been put down after eating, and was sleeping soundly. Harry tucked them both in, as Hermione watched from the doorway.

"Mum?" called Albus. It still scared her, the way that her mind couldn't remember, but her heart did. It was like she knew exactly how she should treat the children. She could remember how to be a mother, but… she couldn't remember her children.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Are you going to be here in the morning?"

Hermione frowned, "Of course I am. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"'Kay," he whispered back, and snuggled into his covers.

Hermione trudged back into her bedroom, and straight towards the shower. She waited for the water to warm and stepped in. Her muscles relaxed under the warmth. She rubbed the unfamiliar pouch on her belly. Her belly button was basically flat. She guessed it would pop soon. How far along was she? What had they planned on naming her?

"'Mione?" Harry called as he opened the door. "Are you in the shower?"

"Yes, Harry."

She heard the faucet turn on, and shuffling before back of the curtain fluttered open.

"Shall I join… you?" his words trailed off when he realized her wide eyes, and the way that she scrambled to cover her modesty nervously. He shut the curtain quickly.

"Merlin, 'Mione. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think…"

"It's not your fault, Harry," she assured him over the water.

"I didn't even think about how uncomfortable that might make you."

The two stayed in uncomfortable silence. She heard the door close, and Harry was gone.

Soon, she joined him.

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke the next morning, she was alone in bed. Did she go to bed alone? She didn't think so. Where was Harry? She sat up slowly and meandered down the stairs towards the kitchen. He was cooking. Again.<p>

"Daddy! Mummy is awake!" Albus perked up in his seat before zooming to Hermione and yanking on her arm. "Mummy, Mummy. James called me a baby. I'm not a baby! _Lily_ is a baby."

"James…" sighed Hermione, "It's too early…" Where did that come from? She couldn't even remember her own kids. How was she disciplining them? She sat down at the table, wondering what the pain in her head was.

"Are you alight?" Harry asked, putting a hand to her shoulder.

She nodded.

"Good. Good morning," he said, kissing her forehead, before serving her tea, eggs, bacon and toast.

Harry finally sat down to eat as the boys chattered about nothing.

"I've got to go to work today, 'Mione. Could you maybe go grocery shopping?"

Hermione stared at him.

"I have a list. There's a muggle market… It's close by. I just… I don't want you sitting around doing nothing. Poppy told me that keeping you busy will stop you from regressing."

"Oh."

"Also," he said with a small smile, "I think it's time you gave me a haircut?"

Hermione snorted, "You want to tempt fate again, Harry? I never knew you were so daring."

_Quack Quack_

"Not at the table, Teddy," they said at the same time.

After Harry left, it was a project to get Albus out of his pajamas and into his day clothes.

"What do you want to wear, bud?" she asked him.

He shrugged.

Hermione looked at the weather outside. It was cold, for sure. There was snow on the ground. What was the date?

She opened a dresser by his bed and pulled out a shirt with a Hungarian Horntail dragon on it. She snorted before finding a pair of warm jeans, socks and underwear.

"How's that, Al?"

He nodded.

It took her fifteen minutes to get him out of his pj's and into his clothes after that. He was running around the room, with his mother chasing after him. When he finally had his clothes on, Hermione scolded him.

"Albus Potter. What are you doing that to your mum for? Lily wasn't nearly this fussy, and she's only thirteen months." She took his hand and led him downstairs. James and Teddy were already waiting. They were watching cartoons.

"Boys? Come on. We're leaving."

She heard the TV shut off and she grabbed the list, keys, money and a note with directions that Harry had left for her on the kitchen table.

"Mum, where's my other light up sneaker?"

"Under the table."

"I have to pee."

"Go before we leave, Albus. James, you're not bringing those crackers into the car. Put them away."

"But I'm really hungry."

"We just ate. Save them for later."

"Mum, I can't find it."

"How hard did you look, Teddy?"

"Really hard. I don't see- oh. Here it is."

"Get them on now. Al, are you almost done in the bathroom?"

"No."

"Well, get a move on. We need to finish up here. James, _I told you_, no crackers in the car."

"But-"

"None. Teddy, your shoes are on the wrong feet."

"Oops."

"Al! What are you doing in the bathroom?"

"Okay. I'm done."

"James! For the last time! If I see _one_ of those crackers leave the house, you're in deep trouble. Put them _away_."

"Al, did you wash your hands?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Do it, please. Now."

She ushered the boys out after they put on their jackets and to the car that was parked next to their house. She followed the directions and soon parked her car in a space close to the market.

"Are you all going to be good?"

The boys nodded. Lily just stared from her car seat.

"Remember, no magic, okay? Muggles don't know about magic. It's a secret."

She unbuckled Albus's and James's booster seats with Teddy's help while unfastening Lily's car seat. She lifted the light one year old to her hip. Her other hand held James's hand and Teddy trotted on her other side with Albus.

James talked her ear off about the cartoon that he and Teddy had been watching. Hermione skillfully blocked him out. James was just like Ron. She had plenty of experience with tuning out Ron.

She picked a big shopping cart and slid Lily into the seat.

"Mummy…" whined James, "Are you listening? I said guess what happened next?"

"What happened next, James?"

Peppers, onions, lettuce, tomatos, grapes, oranges, apples, pears and celery.

"Mummy, can we get pasketti for dinner?" asked Albus over the still chattering James as he pulled on her coat.

"We'll see."

Teddy tried to sneak a bag of chips into the cart. She gave him a firm look and he pouted.

"_Please?"_ he begged.

Ham, turkey and salami.

She gave a sour look and finally nodded. "Don't tell your father I let you get those."

"Mum, can we get apple juice this time? I don't like grapefruit juice."

Poptarts, Granola bars, Coco Puffs.

"I don't think so, James."

"Why?"

Pasta, salad dressing, nutella, bread, flour, chocolate chips, jelly and peanut butter.

"It's not on the list."

"But you never buy only what's on the list," he convinced. _That boy is going to be a Slytherin…_

"I am today."

Steak, chicken, ground beef, bacon and sausage.

"But-"

"James, don't argue with me."

"_James_," Teddy began, "You _know_ Dad doesn't like it when you con Mum into buying stuff."

Hermione snorted at Teddy's words. Into the cart went cream cheese, milk, eggs, cheese and yogurt.

"You just made her buy chips!" James exclaimed.

"Those are for everyone."

"Nobody likes Doritos except you, Ted."

"You eat them too."

"Not ah. I like Cheetos."

"Liar. You like Salt 'n Vinegar chips."

Frozen vegetables and fruit mixes; apple juice _and_ grapefruit juice and seltzer water.

"I do not. I like Cheetos."

"I like Fritos," Albus chimed in.

"Ew," James said, "You're such a baby Al. Nobody likes Fritos. Right Teddy?"

"Yeah."

Albus sniffed. Hermione sighed as he began bawling his eyes out. As soon as he started crying, Lily started crying too.

"James, would you give it a rest? Stop making your brother cry. Apologize. You too, Teddy." She pulled Lily out of the seat and bounced her on her hip until she stopped crying.

Oat bread, wheat bread and white bread, bagels and cornflakes.

The other two boys gave grumpy looks and mumbled apologies.

"What do you think Daddy wants for dinner tonight?" she asked the boys.

"Macaroni!"

"Pasketti!"

"Tacos!"

She laughed, "No, sillies. What _Daddy _wants, not what you want."

They went through the check out line with only minimal arguing. James had begged for chocolate, which made Albus beg for gummy worms, and then Teddy demanded a lollipop. Hermione said no, and told them that they wouldn't be getting any kind of sugary treat because what would grandma and grandpa say?

* * *

><p>When they got home, Hermione decided that maybe she should visit Harry for lunch. It was about noon. She guessed that he would be having his lunch break soon. She fixed a container of salad, some sandwiches and chips and put them into one of the paper grocery bags from earlier.<p>

"Come on, boys. Grab your sister. Let's go visit your father."

Hermione, who had been to the ministry before, didn't have any trouble finding the auror department. She followed the hallway until she was met with a secretary who looked up at her and snapped her gum.

"Yeah?"

Hermione smiled stiffly, "Can you tell me which office is Harry Potter's?"

The secretary snapped her gum again before taking in the familiar sight of the always-growing Potter brood, "Oh… You're his wife, right? Yeah, he's in office A7. That way."

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice said muffled.

She opened the door and watched as her sons danced in, playing with the trinkets on Harry's desk.

"Oh, hey 'Mione. How's my favorite thirty week pregnant wife?"

She bit her lip, "I… we brought you lunch. We… thought… you might be hungry."

Harry stared before smiled broadly, "Thanks. I was just about to go on lunch break. _Albus Severus,_ do not touch that."

Albus backed away from the device.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Severus?"

Harry frowned sadly, "We have a lot to talk about, Hermione."

* * *

><p>When his wife left, Harry sighed. He loved her deeply. He would never leave her because of her memory… But he was scared. She got along with the children fine. What about everything else? How should he tell her parents? He had sent a note to the Burrow. The entire Weasley clan was aware of her amnesia.<p>

He stared down at his desk and smiled. He wasn't like most aurors. His desk was littered with pictures of his wife and children. They were all smiling up at him. In his draw, he kept a particularly racy wizarding photo of his wife that if looked at would definitely stop him from completing his work.

"Potter!" a voice called. A blond head popped into his office.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Hey, boy wonder, no need to give me attitude."

Harry gave him a stern look.

"Draco, honestly?"

"Harry, honestly," Draco mocked back. "I just watched the wife and kids walk down the hallway. She looked a little confused when I said hi without calling her a mudblood. Care to share?"

Harry sighed miserably. "She's lost all of her memories after… part way through seventh year. She doesn't remember the boys. Or being married to me."

"Merlin's balls," Draco gasped, sitting down. "Are… Is it going okay?"

* * *

><p>The front door opened and closed. "I'm home!" exclaimed a muffled Harry.<p>

Immediately, James and Albus jumped up from their game and raced to greet him.

"So what happened?"

"Did you get any bad guys?"

"What's for dinner?"

"When are we going to see Aunt Luna?"

"Are we going to Draco's house for dinner soon?"

"Yeah! I want to see Scorpius."

"And when are we going to the Burrow?"

"I miss grandma and grandpa."

"But I want _candy_!"

"Grandma makes good soup."

"Shhh. Merlin's beard, you two. Your father has just gotten home. Give him a minute to take an aspirin before you pounce on him like that."

"What's aspirin?" whispered Albus to James.

"A snake, obviously," James whispered back with a look of confidence on his face.

"Why does dad need to take a snake?"

James rolled his eyes, "Because doofus, he catches evil wizards. Remember? Uncle Ron said that everyone in the snake house is evil."

"Oh. I see."

"Ron told you that?" Hermione questioned. "Why that little…"

"'Mione, how was your day?" Harry asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Positively exhausting. Chasing around three boys and a rowdy toddler while thirty weeks pregnant isn't really a picnic. How about you? Shall I get you a butterbeer?"

Harry smiled, "That would be brilliant, love."

She gave him his drink before rubbing her back discreetly. After waddling around the market for over an hour and a half, and entertaining her kids all day, it was really starting to hurt her. Plus, Rose must have been a future soccer player, because she had been ramming her foot into Hermione's side all day. Unfortunately, she was not discreet enough, and Harry noticed.

"Is your back bothering you?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded.

"Shall I give you a back rub?"

Hermione bit her lip before nodding slowly.

Harry smiled before kneading her back gently. "I've done this since you were pregnant with James."

"Was it difficult?" she asked curiously, seeing the look on his face.

Harry sighed, "Yes. You obviously don't remember this but after we got married we had a hard time staying pregnant. At first, the healer told us that if we just… well you know," he blushed, "More often, then we would have no problem. Eventually the eggs would stick. We went back and we found out that you had really narrow hips, which was causing miscarriage. It wouldn't have caused it alone, but that night at Malfoy Manor really messed with your body… Finally, we got the right medical attention. They fixed everything up, and we got James. But since your hips were still a bit too narrow, it was very tiring for you… In fact, James was too heavy for you to carry, and we had to do an early emergency birth because James started to crown."

"Oh."

"Yes. He was about three kilograms. Usually it's not heavy… but in this case it was too much."

"What about Albus?"

"Albus was a little bit less. He was much easier but it was still more difficult than it should have been." He leaned down and put his hands to her womb. "I think that Rose will be different than her brothers and sister."

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Really, I am. I understand if you don't want to take care of me, Harry. You shouldn't have to. You really shouldn't. I can leave."

Harry gaped, angrily, "What? Hermione, be serious. I don't want you to leave. I _love_ you. We have four beautiful children and another on the way. How could you ever think that I wouldn't want you here?" He leaned in and hugged her tight. "I know… that this is really hard for you but…"

"No," she whispered, "It must be hard to you. We must have been so happy together. I've gone and messed everything up for you. All you ever wanted was a loving family. I can't even give you that."

Harry frowned before taking her hand and peeking to watch their children in the living room. "See that? Those are four angels that _we_ have _together_. This is my family. Teddy, James, Albus, Lily, Rose and _you_, Hermione. You're all that I need." He pressed his hand to the swell and kissed her hard.

Hermione was shocked. Before she could respond, he broke away the kiss and stared at her for a moment before kissing her forehead and bending down to kiss the place where their daughter grew.

* * *

><p>That night, Hermione made lasagna, a pleaser with the whole family.<p>

"Mummy," whined Albus, "James keeps hitting me with his foot."

"I did not. It was Teddy."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Mummy!"

Lily hit her hands against the table, "BYE-BYE!"

Harry sighed, "Guys, when dinner is over, we need to talk. Okay?"

Soon, dinner was over, and Harry led his sons away while their mother bathed with the baby. "Guys, remember how I told you mummy was sick?"

They nodded.

"Right now, mummy is stressed and it's very hard for her right now."

"What's wrong with mummy?"

"She's not feeling good. She isn't remembering things as well as she should. Just be careful around her okay? I want you guys to act like big guys and take care of her when I'm not around."

They nodded again.

"No conning her into buying you things. No complaining at bath time. Don't cause any mischief and no fighting. And Al, could you please sit still when she tries to put your clothes on you. She can't be running around right now."

They all looked guiltily at the floor.

"When's mummy going to get better?" Albus asked.

"I don't know, bud."

And he didn't.

* * *

><p>I hope that everyone liked this! Please leave a review, and I will definitely reply to every last one!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me so long! School is literally kicking my asshole. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short, but... You know.

* * *

><p>It was about a week and a half later when the couple decided that Hermione would be returning to work soon. Harry had expressed his concern with her returning, but also his eagerness.<p>

"I think it will be good to keep you busy. Poppy said it would lessen chances of regressing."

They stared at each other.

"Hermione, I love you."

She twitched.

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione. I understand. You don't need to say anything to me. The Hermione that I fell in love with loves me. I love you." He put a hand to where the babe grew. "This is a product of that love. I _love_ you."

"I-"

"You don't need to say anything. I'm not expecting you to say anything back. It's not fair to either of us."

They sat in a pregnant silence.

Hopefully, Hermione would remember the missing parts of her life soon.

* * *

><p>The first group of students she had when she came back was her seventh year N.E.W.T students. It was a class mixed with the small amount of the students who had chosen to take the course. As she entered the room, the students went silent.<p>

"Today we will be learning the basics of Animagus transformation."

Whispers broke through the class.

"Silence. Everyone open to chapter nine in your books. You have twenty minutes to read the section, answer the questions and examine the process."

The class was much easier than she thought it would be. Six of the fourteen kids had an animagus form. Hermione cautiously reminded them that they must register with the ministry, and that failure to do so would be detrimental. Those six students would be taking extra lessons to learn how to transform. The class finished early, and so she dismissed them.

All but one left.

Jackson McLaggen; Cormac's younger brother. Hermione had noticed that he had been staring intently at her through out the lesson. She had figured he was an attentive student. Now, she was not so sure.

"Hello, Professor."

"Is there something you need, Mr. McLaggen?"

"Nothing in particular, Professor Granger."

"Potter," Hermione corrected automatically. In her mind, she had felt that she had done this many times. She found this realization somewhat worrisome.

"Yes… Well, it is good that you are back from your leave. I was not happy with your replacement."

"I am sure that the Headmistress gave insightful lessons while I was away."

"Yes, of course, _Professor Potter_. I only meant that it makes lessons much more enjoyable when the teacher is someone as beautiful as yourself."

Hermione gave him a glare, "Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention with me Thursday."

"I only speak the truth, Professor."

"Shall I make it twenty, McLaggen?"

"Why do you rebuff me so coldly, Hermione? I am seventeen. It isn't illegal! _Why can't you accept my feelings?_"

Hermione stamped her foot angrily, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for using my first name! Detention for the rest of the month, also. Now go to class."

McLaggen didn't move.

"_Now!"_

* * *

><p>After the encounter with McLaggen, Hermione joined Neville for lunch.<p>

"What's wrong with you, 'Mione? You look like someone killed Crookshanks."

She sighed, "It's nothing, really, Neville. Thanks for asking though."

"It's McLaggen, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed again and plopped her head on the table between them.

"He still won't leave you alone? You should really report that to Minerva. It's harassment."

"He's only a student! He can't help-"

"Hermione, he's been doing this for how long now? Four years! You should have reported him from the start."

"But-"

"Even as Head of Gryffindor, I see how creepy that little shit is. Always asking about you. You know, when you were away earlier, he was asking all of the other teachers about you. He even questioned Minerva about your whereabouts. Did you get the letter he sent to you? I know he wrote one."

"Letter?"

"If you didn't get it, Harry must have."

"Oh Merlin! Does Harry know?"

"Of course he knows. Threatened him, he did. 'Stay away from my wife, you shit', he said. McLaggen didn't take him seriously."

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"I knew this was going to happen from the start. Teenaged boys are always looking for a good shag. With a transfiguration Professor as young and pretty as you, they were all over you from the start. The first group of seventh years you had were terrible. Nigel Wolpert was on you like a hippogriff in heat."

"_Nigel?"_

"Yeah. Always pestering you about weekend dates and the like. Once, you reminded him quite stiffly that you were married and quite happy with your husband and two sons."

Hermione put her chin to the table. "I've only got two more classes today, and I'll be going home. I'm hoping those classes are better than the others."

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione got home, she thanked Mrs. Weasley for watching her children. "How much do I owe you?" Hermione asked nervously. She knew Molly wouldn't accept but-<p>

"None, dear. I shouldn't be paid to watch my grandbabies!"

"Molly…" Hermione protested.

Molly gave Hermione a stern look, "Hermione… I can't. Really."

"You can," Hermione said, "And will." She gave her 10 galleons, and smiled.

"I will see you at dinner soon, Hermione, dear. Bye children!"

"Bye, Nana Weasley!"

"How was your day, kids?"

James began to ramble about how awesome the broom Harry had gotten him was. "And it goes so fast, Mum-"

"Fast?" Hermione questioned with panic, "How fast?"

"Er… Not fast enough for me to get hurt?" James backpedaled slowly.

She gave him a condescending look.

"Gin?" Hermione asked curiously when the redhead walked through the front door without knocking. "Er… Come in?"

"Oh, right. Whatever. You and I need to talk. Come on."

Gin dragged Hermione into the library and cast a quick silencing charm.

"Gin, what-"

"Harry's got blue balls."

Hermione spluttered. "Ginevra Weasley! That is inappropriate. I cannot believe-"

"The poor guy needs to get laid every once in a while. I know that you guys have kids and you've probably started to settle the fire, but Merlin, 'Mione. Can't you fuck your husband?"

Hermione gaped in horror.

"I overheard him talking to Ron about how he feels too uncomfortable with your memory loss to try anything. The poor guy has probably been best mates with his hand for the past month and a half."

"That's not my fault."

"It is, actually."

"How?"

"You're not paying any attention to your husband at all."

Hermione glared, "I talk to Harry plenty!"

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Gin-"

"No, you listen here, Hermione Potter, your poor husband is wild over you and you don't show him a lick of affection. Just… It doesn't need to be big, okay? Just show him that you care about him as more than friends. How else can he be sure?"

Hermione gave a resigned sigh. "Yes, Ginny, I'll try."

* * *

><p>Hermione felt uncomfortable when Harry got home that night.<p>

"'Mione, what's wrong?"

"Er… Nothing, really, Harry. How was your day?"

"Fine, thanks. We arrested another Death Eater today, LeStrange. That's the last of the inner circle."

"That's excellent!" Hermione agreed, setting a glass of butterbeer in front of her husband as she had begun to do in the last month.

"And yourself? How was work?"

"It was great. I can see why I chose teaching. The children are brilliant."

Harry snorted, "I think Snape was right. Most of us were blithering idiots. How's McLaggen?"

Hermione shifted her weight, "Fine."

"Hermione… be honest with me. What happened?"

"Well… He was just doing what he always does, I guess."

Harry stared at her for a moment, "Come here." He pulled her standing form into his lap where he hugged her tight as he rubbed her belly soothingly. "You would tell me? If anything went wrong, I mean."

"Of course."

"'Mione, I love you. I don't… know how to show you, at the moment."

_What?_

"It's been difficult lately," he continued as he massaged where the baby kicked.

_Oh_.

"I know, Harry. I understand really. You don't need to do anything."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"If something were to happen with McLaggen again, you'll tell me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you, Harry."

* * *

><p>After dinner Hermione took a shower with Lily. She sat her in the back of the tub as she stood under the spray.<p>

"What do you think, Lils?"

Lily stared at her in silent amazement.

"What are you looking at, Lil?"

"Mama." Lily annunciated.

Hermione lifted up the toddler and kissed her hard on the forehead before holding her under the warm spray.

"Soap," Hermione spoke slowly.

"Soap," Lily repeated diligently.

"Good girl!"

"Good girl!"

Hermione turned the showerhead off and stepped out of the tub to grab a towel buddy for Lily. Lily chose the mermaid and babbled as Hermione slipped it over her head. She put a regular towel around herself then sat Lily on the counter as she brushed hers and Lily's teeth.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

Harry trotted in a moment later.

"Have we got any dental floss?"

"Yes. There's a roll here. Why?"

"Well, James unraveled an entire container trying to tie Al to a chair."

Hermione gave an odd look. "Alright. Here you go."

As Harry walked out of the bathroom he called behind him.

"And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Your arse looks brilliant."

Hermione hung her mouth open in embarrassed surprise as she turned beet red.

Ginny was right.

Harry had blue balls.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Tell me in a review!<p> 


End file.
